zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xia Yu and the Fire Ant Girl
[[Xia Yu|'Xia Yu']] and [[Fire Ant Girl|'Fire Ant Girl']] are one of the few minor couples in The X-Family. It seemed that out of all the relationships in the show, theirs is the shortest. The fact that they were really a couple has never officially stated. However, Ah Gong once stated that Xia Yu was falling for her and both Xia Yu and Fire Ant Girl showed a lot of affection towards each other, which made everyone else thought that they were a couple. The Story Fire Ant Girl first met Xia Yu in Round 33, when Ah Gong brought her back to Xia Family's house after he captured her and saved her from being killed. From the very start, it already seemed that Xia Yu has feelings for her because out all the people who lived in the house, he treated her the best. He usually calmed her down and tried to protect her whenever she felt afraid or unsafe. Xia Yu and Fire Ant Girl became very close because he was the only person who understood her language. He was the first person who knew that she needed sugar to regain her energy. Ah Gong handcuffed her using Kun Long Chain, this made her unable to use her hands, thus making her unable to feed herself. Because of this, Xia Yu was the one who fed her and she would only eat foods from Xia Yu's hands. This was never officially confirmed because nobody in the house was willing to feed her other than Xia Yu, however Ren Chen Wen tried to feed her once but she rejected it, saying that she did not want to eat from Ren Chen Wen's hand because it has bad smell. When Ah Gong was going to take her to see Meng Zhu and received punishment, Xia Yu, begged him not to. He asked Ah Gong to let her stay and told him that he would be the one who was in charge of her. After Ah Gong left, Xia Yu encouraged Xia Xiong to let her stay and then freed her from the Kun Long Chain. Their short relationship ended when Fire Ant Girl was killed by Xia Tian's evil alternate counterpart, Zack. When Xia Yu found out that the Fire Ant Girl was dead, he mourned beside her body, which was already turned to ash. While he was mourning, he kept holding the Ye He Na La ring that Fire Ant Girl used to wear. Xia Yu was mad at himself because he did not stay in the house to protect her. After he watched the security tape, he was convinced that the person who killed Fire Ant Girl was Gui Long, even though everyone else did not believe this 100%. However, he still forgave him whether Gui Long killed her or not because he was his brother. Moments of Xia Yu and Fire Ant Girl Round 33 * xia yu 33.PNG xia yu 33-1.PNG xia yu 33-2.PNG xia yu 33-3.PNG xia yu 33-4.PNG xia yu 33-5.PNG xia yu 33-6.PNG xia yu 33-7.PNG xia yu 33-8.PNG When Ah Gong brought Fire Ant Girl to the house, everyone surrounded her and stared at her. Xia Yu was sitting next to her, while the others kept their distance. Ah Gong said that she supposed to be dead by the Master's hands because she did not succeed her mission. She became afraid when she heard this, however Xia Yu kept her calm and told her not to be afraid. *The next day, Fire Ant Girl kept crying and kept saying stuff in Demon Language. Everyone in the house did not understand what she was saying. They became annoyed with her and began to ignore her. Suddenly, Xia Yu rushed from upstairs and gave her some candy. It turned out that she was just saying that she wanted some candy to regain her energy. Everyone was shocked when they found out that Xia Yu was able to translate what she was saying. Ah Gong said that was probably because of his unique demonic body structure. Fire Ant Girl then started to mumble something. Xia Xiong tried to guess what she meant but she guessed wrong, so Xia Yu translated what she was saying. According to Xia Yu, Fire Ant Girl said that because Ah Gong saved her, she would not try to escape and would be loyal to him until she dies, but usually she needed sugar to regain her energy. *Even though, Fire Ant Girl already said that she would be loyal to Ah Gong, but Ah Gong did not believe him and was going to kick her out of the house. Xia Yu begged him not to because that way she would be dead for sure. Round 34 * xia yu 34-0.PNG xia yu 34.PNG xia yu 34-01.PNG xia yu 34-1.PNG Xia yu 34-2.png xia yu 34-3.PNG xia yu 34-4.PNG xia yu 34-5.PNG xia yu 34-6.PNG xia yu 34-7.PNG xia yu 34-8.PNG xia yu 34-9.PNG xia yu 34-10.PNG xia yu 34-11.PNG xia yu 34-12.PNG Xia Yu was feeding Fire Ant Girl. Ren Chen Wen tried to get close with her but Xia Yu told him to go away. When Ren Chen Wen tried to feed her, she refused because his hands had bad smell. *When Ah Gong was going to take Fire Ant Girl to see Meng Zhu, Xia Yu begged him not to because it was the same as being punished. Xia Yu kept his right arm around her and held Ah Gong's hand with his left hand so that Ah Gong would not take her away. Ah Gong became very angry because Xia Yu, Xia Tian, Xia Mi, and Ren Chen Wen would not let Ah Gong take her away. To convinced Ah Gong in letting her stay, Xia Yu said that he would be in charge of her and would not let relapse. After he heard this, Ah Gong became even more angry because he knew that Xia Yu was falling for Fire Ant Girl. Because nobody was willing to listen to Ah Gong, Ah Gong left the house and told Xia Xiong to deal with the situation. * Xia yu 34-13.png xia yu 34-14.PNG xia yu 34-15.PNG xia yu 34-16.PNG xia yu 34-17.PNG xia yu 34-18.PNG While Ah Gong was leaving, Fire Ant Girl saw Ye Si Ren's murderous look and became afraid. She quickly hid behind Xia Yu. Xia Yu thought that she was afraid of Ah Gong, so he tried to calm her down and convinced her that Ah Gong was not a bad person and would not hurt her. *After Ah Gong left, Xia Yu asked Xiong Ge to release her from the Kun Long Chain. Xiong Ge was reluctant at first but Xia Yu convinced her that Ah Gong already agreed with it, and said that running out of the house and getting mad was his habits. Xiong Ge finally agreed to let her free and Fire Ant Girl thanked her. Xia Yu then told her that everything would be fine because Xiong Ge already agreed to let her stay. Furthermore he said that he would plead to Ah Gong with Xia Tian so that Ah Gong would let her stay. Then Xiong Ge said that she could stay in the music room. When Xia Yu heard this he was very excited and immediately took Fire Ant Girl to the music room. * xia yu 34-19.PNG xia yu 34-20.PNG xia yu 34-21.PNG Later that night, Fire Ant Girl was confused when she heard Xiong Ge's horrible crying and asked Xia Yu what it was. Xia Yu told her not to be afraid because it was not a ghost calling, but it was Xiong Ge who was crying. As usual, Xia Yu put his arm around her shoulders. *Xiong ge noticed that Xia Tian was not with them in The Ass Pub. Xia Mei began to teased Xia Yu and said that Xia Tian was alone with Fire Ant Girl in their house. Xia Yu seemed to be worried and told her to stop saying stuff. *After they all got back from The Ass Pub, Xia Yu kept searching for Fire Ant Girl throughout the house. It appeared that he was the first person to notice her disappearance. xia yu 34-22.PNG xia yu 34-23.PNG When Xia Mei was about to clean the floor she noticed there were ashes all over the floor and the ring that Fire Ant Girl used to wear was also on the floor. Xia Yu picked up the ring and confirmed to everybody that it was the Ye He Na La ring that Fire Ant Girl used to wear. After Ah Gong said that Fire Ant Girl was dead because she was attacked using the Ghostly Fireball, Xia Yu became extremely sad and started to mourn beside her ashes. Round 35 * Xia Yu was still sad over Fire Ant Girl's death, even though he had only known her for a couple of days. Xia Tian and Xia Mei was trying to cheer him up, but it was no use. Xia Yu said that he was mad at himself for not staying behind to protect her. Xia Mei said that even though he stayed behind, it would not make any difference because he was just a muggle. She also said that Fire Ant Girl was just a demon so perhaps she did not feel anything when she died. This made Xia Yu angry, but before he could do anything to her, Xia Mei already escaped to her bedroom. Xia Yu warned Xia Mei not to step on Fire Ant Girl's ash when she was going to her bedroom. *Xia Tian suggested that they should look at the security tape to find out who the killer was. So the next day, they watched the tape. Everyone was very surprised when they saw Gui Long but tried to denied it. However, Xia Yu was convinced that Gui Long was the one who killed Fire Ant Girl and started to get angry with him. He even started to blame him. *Later that night, Xia Yu apologized for his harsh behavior towards Xia Tian that morning, especially for blaming him over Fire Ant Girl's death. Xia Tian said that he was sorry and expressed his regrets if the culprit was really Gui Long. Xia Yu said that no matter what happened, Xia Tian was still his little brother and he would support him all the way. Category:Relationships